The invention relates to an arrangement of various axles in a grinding machine, which make it possible to precisely guide a grinding wheel. while at the same time sealing off the guide mechanism from the dirt and contamination formed during the operation of the device.
Grinding machines of the type described herein are used for grinding of, for example, slots, threads, exterior and interior diameters or front surfaces of workpieces.
In the conventional grinding machines, the grinding wheel is guided on a sliding carriage. This sliding carriage can be in the form of a saddle having a dove-tailed key and slot or a shaft slidably mounted in a mating bore. These guiding means have the drawback, that they may not be sufficiently tightly mounted to seal off the guiding means from the grinding dust or other contaminations that occur in grinding machines. Furthermore, these guiding means can only carry out the guiding in a predetermined direction. When it is necessary that the grinding disc be guided in more than one direction, then a plurality of guiding arrangements are required. The grinding dust and dirt that is produced penetrates into a guide path and prematurely reduces the precision of the guiding and thereby the operational precision of the grinding machine.